


Eyes Front, Soldier (Or - Bodhi is fit and Cassian walks into a ship)

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Cassian can't handle it, Bodhi shows some skin, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.Cassian had absolutely not been prepared to see Bodhi without a shirt on.





	Eyes Front, Soldier (Or - Bodhi is fit and Cassian walks into a ship)

**Author's Note:**

> For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/) who said: _I keep seeing these photos of Riz Ahmed bulking up for The Night Of, and now I really need someone to write a fic where Bodhi gets really fit (after he totally survives Scarif) due to access to proper food and training with Baze and Chirrut and then Cassian totally walks into a wall the first time he sees Bodhi without a shirt on._
> 
> I altered it a little, but hopefully this'll still do :)  
> Enjoy~

"Can't take one of the cargo shuttles, they're too slow. We'll use a U-Wing, much faster and the space should be sufficient. We're only six men – seven, if Tonc's cleared by medical until tomorrow."

Cassian strode across the hangar, hands clasped behind his back, as he went through the steps of their next mission, relaying the details to Melshi who'd be serving as second in command. They'd leave in two days, destination being a smaller outer rim planet. It shouldn't be too difficult, extract the informant, get the intel, then get the hell out of the system, but Cassian liked to be prepared for every possible outcome and that included having the best men possible on the job.

"Understood, Capt'n." Melshi made a quick note on his data pad, then looked back up. "Who's gonna man the helm? Will that be you or should I request a pilot from another unit?"

Cassian shook his head. "That won't be necessary, K-2 and I will be in the cockpit. In case we can't, Rook will take over. Still need to talk to him as well."

Passing the fighter section, they left the hangar and Cassian kept an eye out for a dark-blue jumpsuit and goggles. It was late in the afternoon and Bodhi's shift should have ended about an hour ago. A couple of weeks ago, Bodhi had decided to work on his hand-to-hand combat skills and therefore started training with Chirrut whenever having the opportunity. He always sounded really excited when he told Cassian about his improvements, but due to his schedule, Cassian hadn't yet been able to see for himself.

"He should be around here, actually…" Cassian let his gaze sweep the area. A few fighter pilots were cleaning their ships outside, nodding as the two higher ranking officers walked by, but besides them, he couldn't make out any familiar faces. Weird. Just this morning, Bodhi'd mentioned that him and Chirrut would be sparring somewhere near the landing strip. Cassian looked over his shoulder once more, though mentally returned to his mission's check. "Anyway, once we get to Kellos Three, the first thing we'll do is –"

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and his head jerked back. What in the force's name…?! He sure as hell hadn't expected _that_. Cassian nearly tripped over his own feet when he recognized the three people on the patch of grass. Baze leaning against a tree, watching Chirrut and Bodhi blocking each other's strikes and blows with precise, fluent motions.

Problem was, though, that while Chirrut was still dressed in his robes, Bodhi, for some reason – and Cassian couldn't possibly begin to understand why the universe did this to him – was not. Well, he still wore his standard pants, but that was about it. His jumpsuit lay crumpled on the ground and his whole upper body was bare, showing off an impressive ripple of muscles on his chest and _very_ well-toned arms. He'd definitely changed a lot – he was far from the lithe, slightly too thin pilot Cassian might or might not have stolen a glance at in the fresher.

 _Shit_ , Bodhi was fit! More than that, he'd not just solely bulked up, but somehow managed to gain muscle in _all the right places_. Even before, Cassian had thought Bodhi looked nice, really attractive even, but now – now he looked hot as fuck.

Bodhi's next attack was a success and in the blink of an eye he had Chirrut pinned to the ground. Cassian couldn't help but stare at how his muscles protruded, biceps flexing, and his was skin glistening with sweat in in the afternoon sun. He said something Cassian couldn't make out, then laughed and let go of his hold on Chirrut, back straightening in an elegant move, and turned in Cassian's direction –

" _Kriffin' hell!_ "

Unfortunately, though, while completely immersed in his staring, Cassian had kept going and there was a loud bang as he walked headfirst into the wing of a parked X-Wing – much to the amusement of its pilot. He clutched at the spot where his forehead had made contact with the ship, trying to ignore the instant spark of pain.

"Everything alright, Capt'n?" Melshi raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Cassian, momentarily hunched over and waiting for the stars in his vision to vanish, then retraced Cassian's former gaze. "I see," he leered.

"What do you see?" Cassian growled, cursing his face for betraying him. With the way his cheeks began to heat up, Melshi just _had_ to know he'd guessed right. "You see nothing, do you hear me, _Sergeant_? Nothing."

"Of course not. _Captain_."

Not in all the years they'd been working together had Melshi ever called him 'Captain'. Great. This incident would be making the rounds for sure.

The pain started to fade and Cassian stood up again – just in time to see that Bodhi, in all his half-naked glory, was making his way over to them. He even broke into a little jog, arms bent and pecs moving with every step.

"Stars, what have I done to deserve this?" Cassian muttered under his breath as he inwardly braced himself.

"Cassian! Hey, are you okay?" Bodhi came to an abrupt stop in front of him. "We saw you hit your head, what happened?"

He brought up a hand to carefully touch Cassian's forehead, clearly concerned, and Cassian felt his mind pretty much short-circuit that very moment.

"Yes, okay – I mean, I'm okay, I just…" _Kriff_ , get your shit together, Andor. Whatever you do, don't stare, just don't stare, don't – He stared. Of course. How could he not. A couple of loose strands had escaped the messy bun and were now hanging over Bodhi's shoulders, the tips moist and starting to curl, leading down toward his chest. What kind of training had he been doing to get abs like those… Cassian found himself wondering how they would feel like beneath his fingers… what kinds of sounds Bodhi would make, if he mapped every inch of his body… hot skin gliding over hot skin… two bodies pressed flush together...

"What is it? Do I have something on me?"

The sound of Bodhi's voice snapped Cassian from his thoughts – highly inappropriate thoughts, he had to remind himself. He brushed a hand over his face and cleared his throat that suddenly felt very dry.

"No… Not really."

Frowning a little, Bodhi looked down on his own chest, apparently only now becoming aware of his barely dressed state. He paused halfway, realisation dawning on his face, then he grinned.

"Are you…" He trailed off, raising his head again, and at seeing Cassian's pained expression, his grin just began to spread further. _Oh Force_ … Cassian knew he was in trouble. "You know what, I think you should get that checked out. Looks pretty serious to me. Come on, I'll bring you to the med bay."

Without even waiting for an answer, Bodhi had already grabbed his arm and started dragging him back toward the hangar. Cassian could outright feel the stares on his back, from both the sergeant and the two guardians. It'd be a long time until he heard the end of this. If ever.

To be honest, though, Cassian couldn't care less. Not when Bodhi pressed himself closer and leaned up to whisper in his ear, voice all low and husky.

"But first we'll drop by my quarters."

 

* * *

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
